gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Minigun
A Minigun é um poderosíssima arma de fogo que apareceu inicialmente em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e logo depois nos ''GTA''s subsequentes. Descrição Mira Sua versão no GTA Vice City e San Andreas pode matar uma pessoa com apenas 1 tiro e destruir veículos com apenas algumas balas (Dependendo do veículo, normalmente 5 ou no máximo 15). No GTA Liberty City Stories e Vice City Stories, o jogador pode usar a mira para atirar em alguma pessoa ou atirar manualmente. No GTA Chinatown Wars, a minigun pode ser adquirida na Ammu-Nation por $10,000. Esse preço faz com que ela seja a arma mais cara do jogo. Sua versão no GTA IV é apenas para veículos especiais (Helicópteros). Aparições Aparece nos seguintes jogos em diferentes versões: *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: Minigun-Portátil, pode ser carregada pelo jogador. Sem capacidade de mira. *Grand Theft Auto Advance: Minigun-Portátil, pode ser carregada pelo jogador. Sem capacidade de mira. *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Minigun-Portátil, pode ser carregada pelo jogador. Sem capacidade de mira. *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: Minigun-Portátil, pode ser carregada pelo jogador. Com capacidade de mira. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Minigun-Portátil, pode ser carregada pelo jogador. Com capacidade de mira. *Grand Theft Auto IV: Versão para veículo, montada em um Annihilator, essa arma foi removida nesse jogo. *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned: Versão para veículo, montada em um Annihilator. Com munição de explosivos. *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony: Versão para veículo, montada em um Annihilator. Com munição de explosivos. O Buzzard também possui uma minigun. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: Minigun-Portátil,pode ser carregada pelo jogador.Com capacidade de mira. *Grand Theft Auto V: Minigun-Portátil, pode ser carregada pelo jogador. Com capacidade de mira. Onde encontrar ''GTA Vice City *usando código de arma "nuttertools" *Disponível para compra por $10,000 no Phil's Place, localizado em Little Haiti. Após o jogador completar a missão Boomshine Saigon. * Após a última missão dos cubanos, no escritório dos haitianos, em Little Haiti. ''GTA San Andreas'' *pode ser encontrada no estacionamento de Roca Escalante. *Pode ser encontrada no Mike Toreno's ranch após o jogador terminar a missão,"Vertical Bird".Outras armas pesadas são encontradas no local. *Na ponte ferroviária de San Fierro, num terraço de um pequeno arco de concreto. *Um prédio em construção em formato de "L" em Las Venturas. *Dentro da Área 69, apenas durante a missão Black Project ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *Disponível para compra por $10,000 no Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop que é localizado em Bedford Point (Staunton Island) após o jogador completar a missão "More Deadly Than the Male". ''GTA Vice City Stories'' *Pode ser comprada na Ammu-Nation por $15,000 após o jogador completar a missão "Farewell to Arms".Caso o jogador complete a missão secundária Phil's Shooting Range o preço será de $11,500. ''GTA IV'' *Só é usada em alguns helicópteros específicos. ''GTA V'' *É encontrada na torre de controle da Fort Zancudo, no andar 6. Galeria Modelos CJcomminigun.jpg|CJ com sua Minigun. Mikecomminigun.png|Mike com sua Minigun. Minigun-GTALCSeVCS.jpg|''GTA Liberty City Stories'' e Vice City Stories. Minigun-GTA4.jpg|Uma minigun montada em um Annihilator. HUD Minigun-GTAVC-hud.png|''GTA Vice City''. Minigun-GTAA-HUD.jpg|''GTA Advance''. Minigun-GTASA-HUD.png|''GTA San Andreas''. Minigun-GTALCSeVCS-HUD.png|''GTA Liberty City Stories'' e Vice City Stories. Navegação Categoria:Armas Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Categoria:Armas do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Armas do GTA Advance Categoria:Armas do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA IV Categoria:Armas do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Artilharia Pesada Categoria:Lugares do GTA San Andreas